Ernest the Chicken
Details Walkthrough Starting out Talk to Veronica standing just outside the courtyard of the Draynor Manor. She wants you to find her fiancé, Ernest, who had gone to the manor an hour ago for help and has not come back yet. Enter the manor and climb up the staircase. Climb up the staircase to the left, and talk to Professor Oddenstein, who will explain that Ernest was turned into a chicken, when he was helping on an experiment with his 'pouletmorph' machine. However, to change him back, the professor needs parts that were stolen and hidden by the poltergeists in the manor. You need to help him find a pressure gauge, a rubber tube, and an oil can, in any order you wish. Pressure gauge To get the pressure gauge, you will need some fish food and poison. The fish food is in a blue box, found on the , in the room directly south of the ground floor staircase (the one you came from). To get the poison, you need to go to the small north-western room on the ground floor just south of the cooking range. Once you have obtained both items, use the poison with the fish food to create some poisoned fish food. Go outside the manor through the east door and grab a spade on the way out if needed. Look for the fountain on the south-west corner of the garden.and use the poisoned fish food with the fountain to kill the piranhas and search the fountain to get the gauge. Rubber tube Look for the compost on the west side of the grounds. The compost is found just north from the patch of grass. Use the spade (found in the most southeast room on the ground floor) with the compost, and you will get a key. Go back into the manor through the front entrance, and use the key with the door containing the room with the skeleton, and take the rubber tube. When you do so, the skeleton will attack you; you can choose to kill the skeleton or simply dodge its attacks and leave the room. Oil can Go to the western-most room on the ground floor. Search the bookcase to gain access to a secret room. Look for a ladder that leads downwards, and climb down into the basement. There will be doors and levers around you. Follow the steps given below to obtain the oil can. Notes: *Players can reset the levers by home teleporting and going back. *It is not possible to use telekinetic grab to pick up the oil can. #Pull levers A and B down #Enter Door 1 #Pull lever D down, leave C up #Enter Doors 2 & 3 #Pull levers A, B up #Enter Doors 3, 4 & 5 #Pull levers E, F down #Enter Doors 6 & 7 #Pull lever C down #Enter Doors 7 & 6 #Pull lever E up #Enter Doors 6, 8 & 3 Finally, go through door 9. Grab the oil can and leave the basement. Pull the lever on the east wall to exit the secret room. Go all the way up to the top floor and talk to Professor Oddenstein. Give him the items and he will fix his machine, which will turn Ernest back into a human. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *4 Quest points *300 coins Category:Quests